The Pills
by MansonChild
Summary: Vampire meets his alter ego.


The Pills  
"What happened the other night," Viktor said.  
The events of the nights past were so vague to him.  
"All I can remember is waking up with this giant hangover."  
A glint of orange plastic catches Viktor's eye. Slowly staggering to the obsolete object he grabs it with his porcelain hand.  
"What is this?"  
He began to read the label.  
"Viktor.........................................Take....................................Ahh! I can't take this, why can't I read this." He screams. "Maybe Rose can help me."  
He saunters off into the opaque hallway and picks up the nearest phone.  
"What was her phone number again," Viktor pondered.  
His claw like fingers began to dial the number as if he were programmed to do so.  
"I am sorry but the number you are trying to reach has either been disconnected or unavailable at this time. Please try again later," the recording stated.  
"What the hell is going on," Viktor ejaculated while slamming the phone down.  
He became very worried.  
"Where could she be?" and with that said, Viktor stepped outside.  
Outside he could feel the mist caress his face. Beggars and the poverty stricken occupied the streets.  
"Sssssssir," the old man stuttered as he held out his hand.  
Viktor paid no attention to this behavior; he had been living in the same place for who knows how long.  
The noise of industry and crying children only made Viktor's hangover worse.  
"What is with these people," he said.  
Several blocks down the road he finally arrived at the street where Rose was stationed.  
"21 Bloodlust Street," Viktor cooed, licking his lips. The word blood tantalized his mind and made him yearn for feeding time.  
He approached the building cautiously as if not to interrupt the elegance of silence that filled this part of the city.  
"Well here it is."  
Viktor climbed the stoop and knocked on the door while dragging his nails on the paint only to make a screeching noise.  
Several minutes passed...  
"Hmm... no answer."  
Robotically, Viktor turned the knob to notice that it was unlocked. He shoved the door open and walked in. The air smelled of rotting flesh, but the chilling atmosphere inside pleased Viktor.  
"It's very unusual to be cold in here, but I love it."  
Viktor sauntered through the halls until he reached Rose's room. The smell became intense as he approached her room. He opened the door...  
To his horror the woman he loved was strewn on the floor with puddles of blood swallowing her body.  
"Rose!!!!" Viktor screamed.  
The sight of human blood made him nauseous and suddenly he blacked out.  
  
(Beep, Beep, Beep)  
Rose slammed her hand on the object nearby.  
"3:33," she mumbled as she began to rise herself. As she staggered to the window all she could think about was the handsome guy she had met last night. A piece of paper fell on the floor.  
"It is no use. I can't read this in this pitch black room," she said.  
As she drew back the curtains she clapped her hands for the lamp to ignite.  
"Ahh," she cooed, cooed shading her eyes from the light.  
The light made Rose more beautiful than ever. She glowed with a pallid aura. Her skin was as soft as silk and white as snow. Beautiful red eyes were so seductive to the bystander who stared.  
The paper caught her eye as she remembered what it was.  
"Viktor, Viktor, Viktor," she ejaculated passionately as she closed her hands over her chest. "What a beautiful being he is."  
Filled with such exuberance she picked up the phone and began to dial.  
(Ring, Ring, Ring)  
"Hello," Rose said.  
"He---," The voice stammered.  
"Viktor is that you!" Rose shouted.  
"Why yes it is, this is Rose, right."  
"Great memory, I thought you wouldn't remember because of the rough night we had last night. How about you come over for some feed at my place tonight. I guess you could call it a date."  
"Sounds scrumptious," Viktor coughed.  
Rose, with closure, hung up the phone, unaware of what she got herself into.  
  
Viktor finished the lacing on his shoe when his grandfather clock chimed.  
"I guess it is time," he said.  
Slowly rising was when the full figured Viktor could finally be seen. He wore a black trench coat with tears of victim strangles. His hair was silver like the moon and long as a river. His teeth were razor sharp to tear at meat, which he loved, but the thing he could not live without was blood.  
The room was suddenly empty and the only thing that was touched was a window, opened with the drapes flailing about.  
Viktor flew through the night sky like a bat searching for his target. Not a star could be seen because of the light in the city glowed fluorescent.  
He reached his destination, but his mind triggered him to do something. Reaching into his deep pocket he pulled out a bottle of pills, and doused the whole bottle.  
The door majestically opened to show a beautiful woman in a seductive laced dress.  
"Come on in you sexy beast," she said running her fingers around her lip.  
"Don't mind if I do," Viktor said with a clad smile.  
He entered the Victorian suite, which was prodigious in site. Everything from velvet carpet to black drapes filled this abode.  
"Will you excuse me for a moment," Rose questioned.  
Viktor said nothing. While Rose was gone, he journeyed off into the kitchen. He placed his hand on the metallic handle and forced it open. His hand immediately grabbed for the milk. He slowly opened the carton, but didn't finish. He dropped to the floor repulsively almost as if having a seizure and began to hyperventilate.  
"What the..." Viktor cried.  
He roared with rage as he finally lifted himself up. Lifting his face in the air he smelled it to get a scent of the one he loved. With exuberant speed he staggered off to her room to find her putting on a diamond necklace. Sly as a fox he grabbed her and sunk his teeth into her succulent neck piercing her jugular vein, and watched the crimson red seep through her ivory body. His feeding time was over.  
  
Viktor came to his senses again and rushed out of the house.  
"Why did she have to die? If I ever find out who did this, they will feel my retaliation," Viktor said.  
It's morbid to think he will be the one he is after. 


End file.
